John von Hastings
John Hastings-Shadeclaw, or John Hastings, is an afflicted Stormwindian human who is the Husband of Affinaria Hastings-Shadeclaw (or Aria Shadeclaw) and is the High Commander of the Rangers. "Elune will guide us through the dark times ahead in this war... Do not forget this, Brothers and Sisters!" -John's personal statement in regards to the Forth War. Early Life John Hastings was born out of wedlock thirty years ago. This was not bolding well for the man already. The young boy, without a father to look up to, began to see the Military officers as the best a man can do for one's self, starting a passion of the Army and Navy. Military Life John joined the army when he turned 18 and was assigned to the 81st Lancers. He served in Ashenvale, where he developed a massive pull to elven culture and converted to the Night Elven religion. During his time in Ashenvale, he made a close friend(And lover) with Lieutenant Sarah Smith, a fellow officer and cavalryman. The two, when not busy with their work, often stole time together, talking philosophy and politics. This time was not to last however. On one patrol, Sarah was killed by Horde archers, along with half of the patrol. John went into deep depression afterwards, keeping Sarah's dog tags in honor of her. After several months of depression, John pulled himself together in order to become a capable officer, remaining in Kalimdor until his unit was pulled back to Stormwind for reserve status. After several months of no action, John learned of an elite force called the Rangers was recruiting. He transferred units, longing for the haste and thrust of battle. While he initially remained low in the ranks during his first few weeks, John was selected to be Commander Eren's second. John performed his duties to the "T", and personally setting up the Rangers' Board of Medals and Awards Acquisition and Distribution. While the man initially retained his rank, John was promoted to sergeant and second in command to the Vanguard. Even with the amount of responsibility and lack of desire to keep rising in the ranks, John was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and was placed as the second-in-command of the Rangers as a whole, despite his unwillingness to do so. Despite the stress and paperwork he kept getting, as well as the orders for negotiations, John did his job faithfully. This only caused him to be promoted to Commander, making him equal to the division commanders of the Rangers. John was soon promoted to High Commander, despite his protests. After the promotion, he was tasked to plan the Invasion of Quel'thalas. While John was extremely reluctant to even undertake the job, he did draft up plans. While the man was shipwrecked and the Rangers' higher-ups got word, John (Under the assumption that he was dead) was made into a Knight of Elune and thus bound to the Kaldorei People. But he was alive and several days after he returned, he was notified that he was knighted. While John took up the mantle humbly, he worried that because of it, he might end up dead before his time. Relationships(Family and Friends) Aria Shadeclaw These two lovebirds met soon after John transferred to the Rangers, quickly falling in love and marrying. It was not long before a child was beginning to form in Aria. But due to a warlock, she had a miscarriage. Larele, who was with child herself, offered to have her daughter to be adopted by the couple. While john remained on the front lines, Aria stayed home to take care of the child. Larele Moonfang John and Larele are close friends who have shared battles over the brief time in the same order. John proved to Larele to be a capable officer and advanced him up the ranks in the short time, often appointing John as her second or the commander when she was in dispose. Maz Dearun These two have a rough-housing relationship. John considers Maz to be a trusted confidant in sensitive matters regarding many issues, and often is consulting her in certain matters. Mengersh Barrancas John and Meng still communicate despite going their separate ways after their time in the 81st Lancers. Liam Yorkson Despite the constant explosions and coffee of his engineering, John considers Liam to be a good friend and a man of honor and integrity. Military Service Notable Campaigns Ashenvale Campaign(Horde-Alliance Conflict) Stormheim(Broken Shore Campaign) War of Thorns(Captured briefly) Tirisfal Campaign and following Siege of Lordaeron (Lead Rangers for most of the campaign) Medals Earned Ranks held Currently John is recovering from his ordeal from being shipwrecked. While he was MIA, John was knighted in the service of Elune. Trivia * John, when not at ceremonies or being professional in any way, often has a drink in his hand and is often relaxing. * He goes through armor like it is nothing, mainly due to frontline action. * John, while he does not admit it, has a large amount of respect for the 42nd, especially Commander Everhurst and Master Sergeant Luxford. * John has two adopted Daughters, Arsong and Thera. * John still regrets the loss of his good friend, Lt Sarah Smith, while serving in the Alliance-Horde War. * He is known as the 'Fur Rocket' within the ranks of the Rangers, even though he hates the term. * Due to the Worgen Curse, he is more prone to 'snap', but he often holds it in until no one sees his true rage. Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Commissioned Officers